


Train ride to Nowhere

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically everyone's a massive twat and wow there are demon/zombie things





	1. It begins

A single train would leave the city at ten pm on the 19th of July. For the three survivors from what used to be the most powerful army, it was a lifeline, just as it was for the engineer of the green army. For you, the reader, you may think of this as a stroke of luck, but you have to keep in mind, the leaders of the red army and the green army had an ongoing rivalry, that carried on into the army. It wouldn't be pretty.

Due to unforseen circumstances, a mysterious chemical spill had caused some kind of "zombie virus". Infected people would Go through three stages. In the first stage, their eyes would change to white. In the second stage, they would begin to grow several malformaties, all of them more awful than the next such as ugly leathery bat ears and a long, bony, hairless tail, and finally, develop an instatial appetite for human flesh.  
The ones who skipped the second stage were the most dangerous. They could be right next to you, and you'd never know unless you looked them in the eyes.

The red army had been overrun and under prepared. Only a few had survived, the Red Leader himself having mysteriously disappeared, along with his two most trusted generals.

The green army, of course, had been prepared enough to begin battling the spread of the infection. Edd had grown more and more ambitious, and Willow had drawn the line at using this weakness to take over the world. That's why she was standing on the train platform in what used to be the capital of England. Now it was entirely silent, deserted. Straightening her uniform, she looked around again. She kept her wits about her, so when she heard three sets of footsteps walking towards the platform, her attention was on them in an instant.

Tord stalked down the supposedly empty platform, Paul and Patryck close behind him. He was thankful for the fur on the collar of his uniform, as it was very cold. His boots clicked on the hard concrete of the train station, announcing his arrival to the green army engineer. 

Just assuming it was a patrol of the few red army soldiers that were left, desperately looking for their beloved leader, she turned to face the direction of the footsteps.  
"If you're looking for your Leader he's run away with his tail between his legs." The omega yelled to no-one in particular, but all she froze in terror as her eyes landed on the group of two alphas and an omega rounding the corner.  
"Care to rethink your statement?" The Red Leader questioned, stopping a few metres away from her, tailed by two other men.  
"No, I don't. Because that's exactly why you're here, isn't it?" She snapped, and they stood in awkward silence.

Willow groaned inwardly, tugging at the collar of her jumper in embarrassment. She would be lucky to get off of this train alive, and she really didn't feel like dying yet. She could feel the gaze of Tord on her, almost looking through her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Riddle me this." He began, "Why does one of Edd's most trusted soldiers want to be on this train so badly?"

"Why do you want to know?" The omega snapped, but she was cut off.  
"Red Leader asked you a question." The man to the left of him answered. Willow hadn't really payed much attention to him, but since he had spoken she looked him over.

He was an alpha, taller than the both of them, with brown hair and large eyebrows shadowing his blue eyes. His chin was covered in stubble, and his upsidedown name tag read 'Paul'. it The omega was glaring at her, still with brown hair and striking golden eyes. His name tag read 'Patryck'. 

Rummaging in one of her inside pockets for a moment, she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Walking over to them, she tentatively held it out, wishing she wasn't shaking like a leaf.  
"Willow Payne. Omega. Wanted for treason. £50,000 alive, please hand over to the green army." Tord read out, smirking. "How tragic. Your Leader wants to kill you himself."  
"He's not going to get the chance." She replied, snatching back the wanted poster.  
"Oh, is he not?" Tord pondered.  
"No, he isn't. If you plan on taking me to him I really wouldn't." She advised, shoving it back into her pocket just as the train pulled up.  
"He'll have you too." 

When they got on the train, there was already a man, sitting on the left side. He didn't move as the four of them boarded, but Willow skittering over to his side made him look up. His LED eyes scanned the carriage, but it was too dark for him to see Tord. Thankfully, the Red Leader hadn't recognised him yet, or just didn't want to kick up a fuss and get kicked off the train. However, that wasn't who he was here for.

Willow had recognised him too late, and by the time she did, there was nothing she could do about it. His eyes were bright in the dimly lit carriage, and she knew he was looking at her. She looked it, but he probably knew she wasn't entirely unarmed. She had fought against Tom before, so he knew all of her tricks. That meant she would have nothing to use except the element of surprise. 

Her plan of action was going well until her eyes fell on the gun attached to his belt. That wouldn't be easy to deal with, but he was just going to take her back to Edd. She started to stand as they neared another station, but his gun was drawn and he was on his feet in an instant.  
"I've been given orders not to kill you, but I'm sure Green Leader wouldn't mind if I did his job for him." He snarled, but she lashed out, kicking his gun out of his hand.  
"Go on then." She challenged, dodging as he took a swing at her. 

She ducked underneath him, coming up on the other side and putting some space between them. She felt Tord's eyes on her, so she was determined not to lose this fight. By this time, the gun was in his hand again, but she was quicker than that. Jumping up and skirting around again, she gasped in surprise as she tripped over a purposefully placed foot.

She hit the floor with a heavy thud, and the alpha's foot was on her chest before she could even get her breath back.  
"That wasn't fair." She hissed at no-one in particular, but it was seeming over for her.

That is until the sharp tap on the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom froze where he stood, holding his breath until the thing moved away. The train wasn't moving yet, so they couldn't afford to let it see them. Willow followed his example, slowly covering her mouth. She couldn't see the other three, but seeing as it moved away pretty quickly, they were probably doing the same. 

As it stumbled away, Willow had a look out of the window at it. It just looked human, other than the grotesque bat like ears and scaly rat tail. Sharp, brown horns protruded from their scraggly blonde hair. They couldn't have been more than twelve, and their scent was horrid. The sight made her feel sick to her stomach, and she had to look away.

Tom looked down at her and smirked.  
"It's a shame you won't be living long enough to see this pass." He mocked, a little too loudly. The thing's head whipped around far too quickly, and it began to make it's way back over to the carriage.  
"If you could," Tord yelled into the conductor's cabin, "It would be nice to get out of here!" 

The thing threw itself against the window, and in a split second, there were guns pointed at it from all sides, Willow still pinned to the floor. While Tom was distracted, she began to work her way out from underneath his foot.

By the time it had broken through the glass, Willow was standing, claws drawn on her prosthetic arm. They were strong enough to rip through flesh like butter, which is why she hadn't dared to use them on Tom. Even though he was following Edd's orders, they were what you would call friends. Tom wouldn't be able to kill her, no matter who ordered him to.

The thing dropped on to the floor of the carriage, but no-one shot yet. They stayed very still, unwilling to waste bullets if they didn't need to. It's gaze scanned the carriage, eventually landing on Patryck. He was shaking a little, a cold sweat beginning to form on his palms.

It was on his before any of them could move. No-one really wanted to shoot it in fear of hitting Patryck, but Willow wasn't going to give up that easily. She gestured to Tom to help her, before beginning to pull it off. With Tom's help, they easily wrenched it off Patryck, allowing Paul to drag him away from the fight.

Now they had a clear shot on it, it went a lot easier. Willow slashed at it with ease, her and Tom working together to drive it out of the space, just as the train began moving. One of its flailing arms caught her on the cheek, leaving bloody lines. She wiped at it with her spare hand, ducking as Tom shot.

With three more bullets lodged inside it, it finally stopped moving, and they were able to throw it out of the window.

While this was happening, Paul began to grow worried. Patryck was getting paler by the moment, but there was still a chance he could shift.   
"Patryck open your eyes." He pleaded, pressing a wad of cloth against the wound in an effort to stop it bleeding.  
"Move." Willow ordered, dropping to the floor and taking off the cloth. She grimaced at the wound in his side, and ever so gently pulled the flesh apart.  
"There's a tooth stuck in it." She reported, pulling a pocket knife out of her jacket. 

After several long minutes of digging, she pulled out a bloody tooth, discarding it.  
"There. I can't guarantee anything, but that should at least help." She said, standing up and wiping her bloody hands on her trousers. She gave Paul space to bandage it, walking back over to her side of the carriage. Tom had sat down, looking out of the window. His face was blank, but she could tell he was thinking.

By the time the train stopped at the right station, Patryck's eyes were as white as snow. He clung to Paul, eyes flicking from side to side warily. He hissed at Paul when he tried to pry him off, so he left him. Tom followed Willow like a shadow, but she payed him no mind. She wasn't going to come quietly.

As they travelled down the abandoned streets, Paul pretty much carrying Patryck, darkness began to fall. Tord pulled a flashlight out of his jacket, shining it ahead of them. They would hole up in an abandoned building for the night, and then Tom would probably take Willow back.

They managed to find a place secure and clean enough to stay, thankfully free of anything dead.

 

By the time the morning came, Patryck was pacing. There were yellowish horns poking out of his hair, and his eyes were still pure white. They were too late. His forearms were covered in some kind of soft fur, but he wasn't at all aggressive. When Paul walked over to him, he just backed away.  
"Don't." He hissed in a raspy tone, holding out his clawed hands.  
"Don't want to hurt you."  
"You're not going to." Paul cut him off, reached out and taking hold of his arms. He almost gasped as he realised Patryck seemed quite a lot shorter, by about an inch or two. 

By this time, Willow had woken up, pulling a pack of beef jerky out of her jacket and yawning profusely. Tom had woken up as well, still shadowing her.  
"If I were you, I'd be polite when you get back." He advised, straightening his shirt and checking his gun was loaded.   
"Edd's really not going to be pleased."

She scoffed, not looking at him.  
"He won't be seeing me." She snapped, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Because I'm not going with you."  
"Oh, you are." 

She tensed up at the feeling of a gun pressed against the small of her back. His finger was ever so slightly curled around the trigger  
"Now, now, Thomas. I'm sure she'll come with you." Tord mocked "I mean, it's not like she's got anywhere else to go."

Tom glared at Tord, but still, he tucked the gun back into his belt.  
"You're not the one giving orders here, Red Leader." Tom spat, his attention diverting long enough for Willow to skitter away from him. She joined Patryk and Paul, who were looking over the rations they had. She didn't realise she was encroaching on something until Patryk gave a warning growl, not looking up.  
"Sorry." She squeaked, settling down in the only free corner and pulling her prosthetic arm out of her bag. She had been making several adjustments to it so she could put it on without help, so it was much easier to use now.

Paul looked over at Patryk, who's tail was twitching with quiet annoyance. He was the kind of person to take "stay the fuck away from my alpha" to an incessantly violent level, even though they weren't a bonded pair. He rested a hand on his soft paws, and Patryk looked up in surprise.  
"Calm down." He muttered, and Patryk pouted.

Once everyone was awake and ready, they were off again. Tord and his soldiers were heading to a backup base, while Tom was taking Willow back to Edd. She didn't want to go with him, but she'd rather be away from Red Leader and his rabid demon.

Once they reached the crossroad that would split them up, Willow found herself planted in the middle.  
"Give me a valid reason to go with you instead of them." She offered to Tom, crossing her arms.  
"Because I'm not dragging around a demon creature that should have been shot an hour ago?" He suggested, and Paul scoffed.  
"He's not going to get shot." He snapped, and Tom rolled his LED eyes.  
"Because we actually have an army?" 

That thought had her considering it, and she sat down in the dust.  
"I'm gonna need a moment to think this through," she began mockingly, "Oh, boy.. one of you has a leader that wants me dead, and the other is literally an army composed of seven people and a demon. Such a hard decision."

Tom kicked her.

Eventually, she made her decision and stood up.  
"It was nice received death threats from you, Red Leader, and it was nice digging that tooth out of your side you ungrateful demon, but unfortunately I must return to my army." She bowed mockingly, flashing Tord a sly grin.

She gave Patryk a piece of beef jerky and, unbeknownst to him, clipped a tiny tracker onto his shirt collar. It couldn't really be removed, and it was barely visible, so she'd be able to go to their base if she needed to.

With that, Tom forcefully took hold of her wrist and jerked her in the right direction.  
"We're going." He growled, and she looked down as they started walking. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Edd the twat

Tom and Willow walked in silence across the barren plain. It was only a little further until the next station that could take them much closer to the base. She was mostly looking down at the floor, watching the strange creatures that skittered around here. She had been thinking it through, and omegas didn't seem to develop the aggressive nature or thirst for human flesh. They didn't even seem able to infect others. Maybe their biology just didn't allow them to be aggressive? It didn't make sense to her. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Tom pulling her back. She looked up at him, and then down at the ground, and saw a small, feathered snake, poised to strike. It had blended in so well she hadn't noticed it, and now it was too late.

She attempted to jump back as it lunged for her, but she felt it's fangs catch her, and her breath hitched. She fell against Tom, who hoisted her up in his arms and ran. He wasn't going to stick around in a place with things like that.

By the time they were at the station, the bleeding had slowed, and she was beginning to grow patchy white tufts of fur on her arms and chest. She had passed out quite a while ago, and Tom was glad. If she decided she wanted him dead, well.. he didn't take any tranquillisers with him.

As he sat with her cradled in his arms, waiting for the train, his nose was filled with an all too familiar smell. The warm, autumn smell Willow normally gave off had become filled with an unusual undertone for her, almost smelling like hot chocolate. It was unusual, because it wasn't a heat smell. It must just be to do with the infection.

When the train pulled up, he bought the tickets and carried her inside. She had soft, white, furry ears sticking out of her hair now, so he guessed she was following the same pattern as Patryk. His best chance was to pray she wouldn't attack him. He didn't want to kill her.

When the train reached it's final destination, Tom had chosen to play it safe and handcuffed her soft paws behind her back. They weren't clawed as Patryk's were, instead ending with cute little beans like a cat. He found himself giving them a little nonchalant squeeze, and she whined in her sleep.

He took the moment to shake her awake, and she opened bleary eyes to look up at him.   
"I don't want to." She whimpered, clutching at his coat.  
"You're the one who ran away." He reminded her, getting out of the train. 

They walked the last few hundred metres to the base. It was still in full operation, with soldiers at every entrance, so as Tom walked up, dragging the stubborn omega, they let him in.  
"She's with me. You know, wanted, £50,000 for her back alive?" He listed off, and then they nodded, stepping back to let them pass.

They walked straight down to Edd's office, and Tom, not bothering to knock, just opened it straight away. Edd was doing paperwork, absent mindedly doodling on a post-it note. He didn't look up until he was done, but his face practically lit up at the fact Tom had gone and retrieved his favourite omega. He was holding her by the scruff of the neck, and Edd was a little startled by the fact she had cat-like features.  
"Yours, I believe." Tom stated, dropping her on to the ground.  
"Thank you, Thomas. You are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand. Willow stayed on the floor, coughing.

When he was done, he walked over to her. He kept walking until she scrabbled backwards to avoid being stood on, backing herself up against the door. Her white tail was whipping around in panic, long ears drooping down. He couldn't really say that he didn't like her new assets. 

He locked it, and then ever so slightly pressed the heel of his boot against her crotch. She gave a noise of pain, and he just laughed.  
"Dear oh dear.. what a state you've gotten yourself into." He chuckled, pressing harder until she cried out.  
"Is this really the only way I can get you to cooperate?" He asked mockingly, moving his foot away and pulling her to her feet by the collar of his shirt. She gave a loud noise of panic at the button of her trousers being undone, and then broke into incoherent babbling.  
"Please I've never even kissed anyone please Edd I'll be good I promise please!" 

"I'll give you one last chance." He growled, letting go of her shirt. She staggered a little, falling back against the door.  
"If you can find the Red Army's base, bring me back Patryk in a week, and deliver him yourself, you'll be cleared of all charges." He offered, and she thought about it.  
"What happens if I don't manage it?" She challenged, and he grinned wickedly.  
"You have to stop being so fucking stubborn and let either me or Tom get you through your heats." He purred, watching as her eyebrows furrowed in pain and she whimpered, falling against the door as Edd drove his knee between her legs.  
"I'll do it." She agreed, voice shaky. "But only if you let me take Tom as backup. I don't want to die at the hands of people like them."

"I think I can allow that." He said, unlocking the door for her. He walked her back to her workshop, and it was only when she was inside that he undid the handcuffs.

She sighed in relief, shaking out her hands. Edd then left to give her a little more privacy, and she curled up in her bed, determined to sleep all of this off. 

Two days later, she emerged from her workshop, freshly showered and dressed in her uniform. She was walking down to Edd's office, ears flat against her head, when passed Matt's room. It made her remember what she was doing this for. With Patryk, they might be able to bargain their way into getting Matt back.

She walked further down hallway, knocking on the door of Edd's office.  
"It's Willow." She called out, and he responded with a quiet "come in". He was going through plans, looking up when she came in.  
"I'm leaving now." She told him, and he nodded. "I will be back in a week with Patryk, sir." Saluting him, she skedaddled out of his office, going to get Tom.

Tom was sitting in his room, playing his bass. He looked up when Willow entered, putting it down.  
"Edd told me." He said, standing up and bringing it over to its case. He put it away, and pulled his gun off of his beside table. He checked to see what was loaded in, and then put it on his belt.

Willow was not allowed access to an actual gun, so she used a small dart gun, potent enough to knock an alpha out for a full twelve hours. It would keep Patryk out long enough to take him back to Edd if they were quick.

\------------------  
By the time they had arrived, it was night time. Tom had an idea, so they stayed a little outside the boundaries. He was concerned. The rumours were saying the Red Army had been overrun, but that seemed to not be the case. It was in full motion, if a little quiet at night.

They would go through the vents. Willow would distract them long enough for Tom to tranquilize the both of them, as they anticipated them to be together. 

Tom unscrewed the vent on the outside, tentatively pulling it out. He crawled inside first, settling in a place where he could easily drop down, and he could see the entire prison.

Willow settled near one of the vents, one of the ones more easily accessible from the floor.

\------------------

Patryk was not having a good time. The Red Army, supposedly low on soldiers and failing to keep itself together, was running as smoothly as normal, but he wasn't happy. Paul didn't really know what was up with him. He seemed nervous and jumpy whenever they were around the prison. It did smell strange, and it was taking him a while to put his finger on it. The smell only came through when the air conditioning was on, so whoever it was was probably hiding in the vents.

He wracked his brain, desperately trying to remember where he has smelt it. It was an omega, probably not one of the soldiers. Patryk was just doing rounds of the prison when it clicked. Willow. 

He called Paul over, who looked concerned.  
"It's coming from the vents." He explained, screwdriver already in hand. With what medicine they had that proved to be quite effective, he had been freed of the clawed hands, but the ears and tail were intent on staying. 

He unscrewed the vent, taking out the cover, and saw the tip of a white tail hanging down. He gripped it, and yanked whoever was connected to it down into the main prison. He was met face to face with Willow, who looked absolutely terrified.  
"I don't care what you do, just don't take me to Red Leader." She whimpered in a convincing tone. Patryk scoffed.  
"In this situation, the one you need to fear," he growled, grabbing her by the collar, "is me."

Paul watched, ready to step in should anything happen, and pretty much jumped when Willow took a deep breath and lunged between Patryk's legs, unsheathing her claws on the way. She was up on her feet before either of them could stop her, swishing her tail angrily. While they were distracted Tom aimed, firing. The first dart found it's mark, and so did the second. They both hit Patryk.

Paul was frozen, not really registering what was going on.

With that job done, Tom motioned to Willow to help her get him up, and she did, ecstatic at the fact she wasn't going to be hung. They didn't have much time though, so they'd need to get him out of there as quickly as they could. She blew Paul a sarcastic kiss as she pulled herself up.

Once they were finally free from the vent, they dropped down and hit the ground running. No-one was going to stand in their way of getting their friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get hecked

Even though they'd got a headstart, there were soldiers hot on their tail. Tom wasn't slowing down so she had to keep his pace. She stumbled, landing heavily on her shoulder.  
"Just fucking go." She hissed, struggling to her feet. 

Tom took her orders, not stopping. Edd would still accept her apology if she was captured, wouldn't he? Her legs felt like jelly and as a soldier pressed a gun into the small of her back, she raised her hands in defeat.

Willow heard them talking into a radio, and she heard Tord's voice come from the other end.   
"I've got one of them, but I don't really know if it classes as a prisoner? Looks more like a demon to me." She recognised that voice. It was Yuu. She really hated him.  
"I can guarantee you that I'm perfectly in control of myself." She replied snidely.

\----------

Willow sat opposite Tord, hands tied behind her back.  
"Well, I'll commend you for being able to kidnap a man in the middle of the day, but I'm afraid you won't be walking out like you were planning to." He was genuinely amused by her, and it was insulting.

She stayed silent, ears flat against her head and tail flicking in quiet impatience. Tord rolled his eyes, standing up.  
"If you wish to be difficult I have ways of making you talk."  
\--------

Tom slowed after a while, adjusting his grip on the limp omega. It would be a few hours before he woke up, so he had time. 

Finally, he arrived at the back entrance, unlocking it himself. He walked down the corridor until he reached Edd's office, knocking on the door.  
"Come in." Edd yelled, so Tord opened the door and stepped inside.   
"I bring you Patryk, sir." He said, and Edd raised his eyebrows.  
"Where's Willow?" He demanded, and Tom rolled his eyes.  
"She didn't make it out." His tone was light, but heck he was disappointed.

"I will still clear her of all charges, seeing as Patryk is indeed here. Take him to the prison." Edd dismissed Tom with a wave of his hand, and ordered one of his soldiers to make sure there was a room available for a meeting if Red Leader just happened to drop by for his general.

\--------

Paul shoved Willow into the cell, and she could barely make out the shape of another person. They were huddled under blankets, so she decided she'd leave them be. She stumbled a little, but didn't fall. Because her prosthetic arm could be counted as a weapon, she wasn't allowed to keep it. 

As Paul stomped out of the cell, she decided to have a little fun.  
"Missing your omega?" She teased, and he ignored her. "I would be, considering what Edd's probably doing to him."

That made Paul tense up, and she fucking giggled, showing small, pointed teeth. Her tail swished around in amusement as she laughed her head off.  
"You're insane." The voice from the corner said, and she turned. There, looking ever so tired, was Matt.

"Holy shit." She whispered, flinging her arms around the beta. "I thought.."   
Matt just sighed and hugged her back, ginger hair still soft after all this time.  
"God, I thought I'd never see you again." She choked, and he just smiled.  
"Well, you're both going with Red Leader to his meeting with the Green Army Leader tomorrow." Paul growled, lighting a cigarette.  
"Oh, do you want a souvenir?" Willow snapped, "Stay out of our conversation."

By the next day, she was really riled up, her scent beginning to become stronger and richer, almost chocolatey, but that was the day they were hopefully going home.

She was right. In the early morning, Tord came in and ordered the soldier who was on guard to get them ready to leave. Willow was roughly handcuffed to Matt, seeing as they still had her arm, and then they were sent on their way with the Red Leader.

They drove to the base, stopping a few metres out. The soldiers were expecting him, so they parted to let him past.

Tom watched from one of the sniper towers. He wasn't allowed in the actual meeting, so he would have to watch from up there. Edd has allowed him to listen in via one of the microphones on the wall, so he was currently listening to nothing but uncomfortable static and the occasional scuffling noise. He could see through the window, and he knew it was just Patryk. 

He was sitting on one end of the table, close to Edd. He doubted it was his own choice. Nevertheless, the omega was still testing the bonds.

He watched as Tord was guided inside, and Willow looked up at his tower, like she knew he'd be there. She gave him a small salute, smiling.

The room was insufferably silent as everyone sat, Tord and Edd facing eachother. Tord had brought Paul, Willow and Matt, and Edd just had Patryk.

 

"We'll start by simply thanking you, Red Leader, for not killing the both of them." Edd stated, and Tord raised his eyebrows.  
"You think of me as a murderer." He stated, and Edd just waved his hand dismissively.  
"On to what you're really here for." He continued, smiling, "You have two of my soldiers, I have one of your generals. If you hand both of my soldiers over, you will get him back."

Paul looked over at Tord, who was thinking fairly hard, and gave him a pleading look. That seemed to tip the balance, and soon enough, he had agreed.

The exchange was simple. If Tord pulled anything, Tom would shoot. Tom never missed. 

Once Tord and his soldiers had left, and Willow's arm had been returned, Edd had dismissed Matt. She was nervously playing with a pebble she had picked up, not meeting the Alpha's eyes.  
"Seeing as you were not the one who returned him to me, you must fulfill your part of the deal, however, I have cleared you of all charges.

She let out a long breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.  
"Thank you." She muttered, standing up on unsteady legs. She was beginning to feel the start of her heat, and was sure Edd could smell it, but the alpha wasn't making any kind of move.  
"Remember the deal." He reminded her, and she scoffed.  
"As if I'm going to forget that quickly." She snapped, walking towards the door.  
"Just.. stay in your room for me, please?" Edd asked, standing as well. "You might get yourself into trouble with my soldiers if you become a distraction."

\------------

There's a bit of smut here so if you don't want to read it just skip to the next chapter. It doesn't affect the story. This is fiction and none of the characters are real people.

Willow lay on her bed, waiting. She had asked Tom to come and give her a hand, because she didn't feel like being humiliated by Edd again. She was about to give up and bust out her trusty vibrator when there was a knock on the door. 

Wandering up to the door, slick dripping down her thighs, she looked through the peep hole, seeing Tom. She was pleased with that, given how she didn't think he'd turn up, so unlocked the door and let him in.

He was dressed in his hoodie, obviously taking a bit of a break. He wasn't needed at the moment, so Edd had let him shift his rest days to deal with Willow. He was immediately aware of how constricted her pupils were, almost slits. She had two sharp pointed teeth that she displayed with a low whine of "alpha", and her soft white ears were halfway up, listening.

She had agreed to watch some TV with him before they actually did anything, and if she should need to use it, there would be a safeword.

By the time they're into their second episode of some gameshow, Willow whimpered and moved a little closer to Tom, gripping his arm.  
"You need anything?" He asked, and she nodded, guiding his hand to her soaked panties.  
"Please." She whimpered, curling her downy white tail around his arm to keep it there.

"Please what?" Tom asked, pulling down her panties and throwing them in the general direction of the laundry chute.  
"Please, alpha." She mumbled, nuzzling into his neck. Tom froze at her fangs ghosting over his skin, and he pulled his hoodie down so it exposed his shoulder, and let her bite down. It didn't hurt all that much, and she pulled off after about five seconds, lapping up the rest with quick swipes of her tongue.

While she fed, Tom set about loosening her up, gently scissoring his fingers. She was pretty tight, so he was unsure whether he was going to fit inside her, but it was worth a try. He took his fingers out, drawing a soft whimper from the omega as her cunt tried to clench down on nothing. Cute.

He threw a quick glance over to the door to check it was locked, and then they began.

\----------

Paul and Patryck sat together in the front seats of Tord's car, driving back to their base as quickly as they could. They weren't going to get sniped, Patryck told himself as he wiped shakily at his face, shaken up after the little incident. He was better now that he was with his alpha, and the next time he saw Willow, there was going to be a problem.

Tord was silent, probably thinking. They'd need to up their security, as the rebel army was becoming more and more confident, or stupider. They had sent two people, right into the heart of their territory to kidnap one of his generals in the middle of the day, and God knows what they were planning on next.

He sighed as they got out of the car. He could deal with it when it came.


End file.
